Firedrake
__TOC__ Description Firedrakes are an upgraded form of Drakes found on Bitterblack Isle. They possess higher strength, higher health and resistances than normal Drakes. Their attacks are similar to that of lesser Drakes, but differ in magnitude; Firedrakes can deal massive amounts of damage. Firedrakes 'emit a red smoky glow. Clinging onto a Firedrake causes Fire damage. In addition, if equipped armor does not have high fire resistance, a Firedrake's aura can cause the Arisen/Pawns to be set on fire. The Firedrake has higher defense than its cousins, the Frostwyrm and Thunderwyvern, making it harder to damage. This tends to prolong encounters even when its heart is constantly attacked. Defeating a '''Firedrake '''provides a chance of Dragon Forging any Weapons and Armors equipped on the Arisen regardless of Enhancement Level. Information and Stats General Info Attacks Rewards *Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Firedrake Fang may drop when horn is destroyed. *Bright Amber Scale *Amber Dragon Scale *Supple Dragon Pelt *Greatwyrm Stone *Dragon Horn may drop when horn is destroyed. Tactics (Offensive) *The heart on its chest is its weak point. The Arisen must land the final blow to the heart when its health is fully depleted. * Weak against Ice, so Ice enchanted attacks and spells such as Frigor and Gicel are highly effective. Note: Ice enchanted physical arrows deal considerably little damage. * Vulnerable to Torpor (slow), although it overcomes the debilitation faster than any other creature in the game. Use Rusted weapons to inflict this debilitation. The higher the enhancement of the weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Torpor with each strike. A slow-moving Firedrake is MUCH easier to climb, dodge, and attack. Obviously, one should switch back to a more powerful weapon after inflicting Torpor with a Rusted weapon. * To increase the chance of successful debilitation, use multi-strike skills like Fivefold/Tenfold Flurry, Thousand Kisses, Brainsplitter, Corkscrew Arrow, Sheltered Assault, Cymbal Onslaught, or Great Windmill. * All vocations: Climb up to the heart and slash away. Employ the climbing augments Adhesion (for grip), Opportunism (+30% attack), Arm Strength (climbing stamina) and Dexterity (for climbing speed). Gloves of Might add even MORE grip and climbing speed. * Assassins: Dire Gouge is fastest way to kill the Firedrake. Climb up to the heart and gouge away. Invisibility will render the Assassin temporarily invulnerable. If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Firedrake moves away. * Striders: Climb and use Thousand Kisses to its heart. Brain Splitter will also put the Firedrake down after several jumps. Fracture Dart seems to work extremely well on Firedrake although a correct aim is quite difficult. If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Firedrake moves away. * Rangers: Climb and use Thousand Kisses to its heart. One can also deal tremendous damage with Deathly Arrow if timed properly and aimed for the heart. Depending on one's offensive stat, this can take nearly a full HP bar out with each shot. This can turn the fight into a joke if one perches themselves on a high ledge to force the drake to take flight. If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Firedrake moves away. *Mystic Knights: Use Frost Trance in conjunction with the Great Cannon ability. A couple of hits on the flying dragon's tail will force it to come crashing down. Charging Frost Riposte and perfect blocking its attacks are also effective, more so if the perfect block fires an existing Great Cannon sigil on the field. * Magick Archers: Climb and use Thousand Kisses to its heart. Sixfold Bolt can also deal a fair bit of damage since is an Ice based skill. If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Firedrake moves away. *Mages & Sorcerers: High Brontide's whip-like bolt provides enough range to bring the Firedrake down when in flight. *Sorcerers: It's possible to "''cheese" the Firedrake in Duskmoon Tower by climbing up the rocks to the right of the entrance that required a Void Key, camping on the ledge, and using High Gicel on it. Make sure to target the heart but hitting it will cause it to fall down regardless. Then, it will writhe in pain, get up, and roar in fury that will flinch the player, even from all the way up there, cast Gicel on it, rinse and repeat. By trying to cast High Gicel from the room with the chest, the Drake will hover on top of the structure. It can't hit the player, but neither can the player hit the '''Firedrake from the backside either. The player will have to go back down to the courtyard and repeat the tactic. * Sorcerers: High Fulmination/Grand Fulmination can be very effective. Charge the spell first, then approach the combat area with the spell active. Tactics (Defensive) * The Stability augment is very useful against all Draconic enemies (including the Ur-Dragon). All wind attacks are nullified against the Arisen, meaning that one cannot be blown over backwards or interrupted while casting spells or charging skills. * The Sanctuary augment is the most valuable defensive augment in the game. It will reduce all damage taken by 50% when the Arisen is in mortal danger, and can be a lifesaver against tough foes like the Firedrake. * If facing a Frostwyrm and a Firedrake simultaneously (such as in the Sparyard of Scant Mercy), Silence the Frostwyrm FIRST with Silentium, Silencer Arrows or a "Golden" weapon (such as Golden Rapier or Golden Bardiches) before engaging the Firedrake. The Firedrake is easier to deal with without a Frostwyrm spamming spells at the party. * Whenever a Dragon Horn drops from a strike to the head, the Firedrake will ALWAYS rear up and Dragon Roar to instantly kill all pawns within range. * Disabling his wing will also always make him roar. Pawns will declare "It's grounded, Master.". * The longer a Firedrake takes damage without inflicting any, the higher the chance that it will unleash a Dragon Roar to instantly kill all pawns within range. * The Dragon Roar CAN be interrupted by quickly inflicting significant damage to the heart. * The Dragon Roar is NOT a spell which can be Silenced. Tactics (Pawn specific) * Mage pawns equipped with a Legion's Might staff will auto-revive after a Dragon roar or conventional deaths. While this staff is weaker in attack strength than other more powerful staves, the auto-resurrect function can be especially helpful when facing two Dragons simultaneously as it allows the Arisen to focus on attacking instead of running around reviving pawns. * Consider equipping the main pawn with a (preferably Goldforged) Rusted bow and/or Rusted daggers so they can continuously debilitate the Firedrake with Torpor. * Pawns having 100% resistance to Possession (by wearing the Hellfire Cloak, for example) will no longer be affected by the grab attack. They simply free themselves at the end of the grab animation. This provides a tactical opening for the rest of the party to heal, charge spells, or press the attack. Gallery 551511 379751708804338 780608097 n.jpg Dragons Dogma - Fire Drake Knocked from the Sky.jpg| Knocked out of the sky Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dragon Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters